A New Species?
by Foresthunter
Summary: Palkia sends Kakashi to the pokemon world with a mission, having no choice but to accept, he is transformed in a new breed of pokemon that is his actually his werewolf bloodline form. His mission is to go as Ash's new pokemon and protect him at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was returning from a mission and was injured, suddenly an odd creature came from a portal.

"Kia!" The creature cried as he spotted Kakashi.

Kakashi got into his werewolf form (Worgen from WoW with a tail) and growled.

"PALKIA!" The creature cried again and a portal opened under Kakashi and he fell through. When he was in the strangely lit tunnel, images popped up around him, and with his sharingan active, he memorized all of the information given. From the information, he learned about the world of Pokémon, which is the world he was being sent to. He was going to be stuck in his werewolf form and going to be classified as an unknown Pokémon. He was given a mission by the Pokémon palkia, which was to journey with Ash Ketchum as his Pokémon to protect him. Not having a choice, he accepted the mission and black out.

**Ash and the gang. **

A bright light was seen while they were training.

"Let's go check that out." Brock suggested and Ash and Dawn nodded and they ran towards the light.

They found a silver werewolf lying on the ground littered with injuries. The werewolf was wearing strange clothing but they paid no mind to it.

"What's that?" Ash wondered and whipped out his pokedex, only to have it say ::No Data Available, Pokémon are still being discovered::

"Do you think we've discovered a new type of Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Catch it Ash." Brock said, "so it can't run, we have to treat it."

"Wha? Why me?" Ash asked.

"I mean look at that Pokémon, it's built for battle, if this Pokémon agrees to join you, you would have a powerful trump card." Brock explained.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said.

"I guess, okay, pokeball, go!" Ash said and threw an empty pokeball, the werewolf was sucked in and the ball wiggled a few times before clicking, signalling it was caught.

They ran back to their camp and Ash released Kakashi on the soft grass. Brock immediately brought out the first aid kit and used a super potion and a mixture of berries.

It was after an hour of treating the wounds when Kakashi woke up, with one eye open, the other closed, the trio and their Pokémon tensed.

"_What? Where am i?_" Kakashi asked but it only came out as growls and barks.

"_My trainer Ash caught you so your wounds could be treated._" The yellow mouse Pokémon named Pikachu answered.

"_Ahh thank you very much then, my name is Kakashi, and I'm a worgen_(The species of Pokémon he made up on palkia's demands)_ If you don't mind, I would not mind coming with you and your trainer._" Kakashi barked.

Pikachu smiled and held out his paw, which Kakashi used one of his fingers to shake it.

"Well, it looks like the Pokémon and Pikachu are getting along." Ash sighed in relief.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi pika! Chu!" Pikachu said while pointing to Kakashi's pokeball and Kakashi himself.

"What? He wants to stay with us?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"But…what is he?" Dawn asked while looking at Kakashi.

"Worgen." Kakashi managed to say.

"Worgen? That's your kind?" Brock asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Alright! I caught a Worgen!" Ash cheered with his pose, making Kakashi sweatdrop.

"_Does he always do that?_" Kakashi asked.

"_Yep. He does the same thing when he earns Gym badges too._" Pikachu sighed.

"So Worgen, what attacks can you do?" Ash asked.

"Okay, how about a flamethrower?" Brock asked.

Kakashi nodded and turned away from them and did a few handseals in a blur and released a huge stream of fire.

"Wow!" Ash grinned. "A water gun?"

Kakashi did another set of seals and spat out a heavy stream of water.

"A thunderbolt?" Dawn suggested.

Kakashi shook his head and did his chidori.

"Wow…" The trio said as they saw the electricity in Kakashi's palm singing the song of a thousand birds.

"What's it do?" Ash asked.

Kakashi dashed towards a boulder at lightning speeds and swing his arm and cleanly cut it in half.

"Wow, it's kind of like a lightning blade, I think I'll call it that." Ash smiled.

Kakashi did an exhibition of the moves he used the most, they were nicknamed Dig, rock climb, surf, fire bullets, close combat, agility, double team, whirlwind, strength, double kick, giga impact, and bounce.

"Wow, we should tell professor oak about this." Ash smiled and returned Kakashi to his pokeball. On the inside, it looked like the area where the memorial stone was.

_Maybe the inside of a pokeball mimics the place you are most at home at…_ Kakashi thought as he gazed at the stone. _I thought it would be at my home with Ryuuto, but since she isn't really here, it doesn't really seem like home._

**On the outside of the pokeball**

Time passed much more quickly on the outside, so they were already at the Pokémon center calling professor Oak.

"Hello? Oh hey Ash." Oak smiled while sipping his tea.

"Hey Professor! I caught I new species of Pokémon!" Ash said.

Prof. Oak spat out his tea. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I checked with the pokedex, but there was no data at all." Ash replied.

"That is odd, the pokedex is upgraded with all known Pokémon species data imputed, even the ones that live in a region you haven't been to yet, even the legendary Pokémon are inputted, if there is no data, and then you must have really caught a new species! Quickly send it over, I must study it." Oak said with excitement.

"Alright." Ash nodded and sent Kakashi's pokeball over.

"Alright I've received it, now let's see what you've caught." Oak said and released Kakashi.

Kakashi looked around questioningly.

"My, you really have discovered a new Pokémon." Oak said while examining and observing Kakashi. Who was a little nervous, but then saw Ash on screen.

"Worgen, you stay with Professor Oak for a little while okay? He just wants to document you as the newest species of Pokémon. I'll pick you up in a couple of days alright?" Ash explained.

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Okay, bye!" and the screen went black.

**A week later**

Professor Oak was enjoying himself when he studied Kakashi. Oak found out Kakashi was weak to nothing yet resistant to nothing. He also found out that had strong senses and was very fast and agile, yet strong like a tank. Kakashi was also able to learn and use a variety of techniques and was able to predict movements because of the sharingan eye, but Oak just thought he was always able to do that, even without the eye. He deemed Kakashi unclassified for a type since Kakashi seemed to be a mix of everything.

Soon he got a video call.

"Hey Professor, can you send Worgen back to me? I want to use him in my rematch against Volkner!" Ash said.

"Of course, back you go Worgen." Oak said and returned Kakashi to his pokeball and put it in the transfer machine.

"Okay, I got Worgen Professor, thanks!" Ash smiled.

"No, thank you, I got a good amount of information from studying him. Worgen is definitely a pseudo-legendary like dragonite if trained properly." Oak replied.

"That's awesome! See you later!" Ash said and waved goodbye.

**Back with Ash**

"C'mon Worgen, we are going to do the sunnyshore gym, I finally got the gym leader volkner to agree, now we got to have our rematch since team rocket got in the way last time!" Ash grinned and ran off with Kakashi's pokeball in hand.

"Ash! Wait up!" Brock cried and ran after Ash along with Dawn.

**Sunnyshore Gym**

"You ready for our rematch Ash? I hope you give me a thrilling battle." Volkner said.

"Don't worry Volkner, with my newest Pokémon we're sure to win! And trust me, I garentee you haven't met this Pokémon before." Ash grinned with Kakashi's pokeball in hand.

"Alright! That's what I want to hear! A challenge! Go! Electivire!" Volkner said and released Electivire.

"Well, get ready for this! Go! Worgen!" Ash said and Kakashi was on the field with a battle stance.

"Wha? What Pokémon is that?" Volkner asked and brought out his old pokedex.

::No Data Available, Pokémon are still being Discovered::

"Worgen is the most recently discovered species, I caught the only known one in existence last week." Ash said.

"Wow, a new species of Pokémon, this has got to be interesting." Flint awed as he watched from the stands.

"Electivire! Thunder Punch!" Volkner ordered and Electivire charged up a thunder punch and dashed towards Kakashi.

"Dodge it and use flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Kakashi did as he was told since that's what Pokémon were supposed to do in battle, they listened to the order of their trainers, even if he preferred to fight on his own. He dodged easily and unleashed a torrent of fire towards Electivire.

"Oh good, Worgen is listening to him." Brock sighed in relief.

"I know, I thought that since Worgen was just caught, that he wouldn't listen to Ash." Dawn smiled.

"Thunderbolt!" Volkner shouted.

"Block it with Rock climb!" Ash yelled and Kakashi used his mud wall, which was basically the same move as rock climb. "Dig!" and Kakashi dug into the ground.

"Close combat! Let's go!" Ash said and Kakashi burst forth from the ground, punching Electivire in the stomach and did a combination of taijutsu moves.

"Thunder!" Volkner ordered. Electivire used Thunder, Ash wasn't quick enough to order Kakashi to dodge, so Kakashi evaded the attack on his own.

"Good Job Worgen! Close combat again!" Ash said.

"Dodge it and use thunderbolt!" Volkner ordered, but Kakashi was too fast and swiftly landed a series of physical attacks consisting of punches, kicks, and other moves. But Electivire managed a thunderbolt.

Kakashi howled in pain from the powerful electric attack and was thrown back towards Ash, he flipped and landed in a crouched position.

"Are you okay Worgen? You think you can keep battling?" Ash asked with concern.

Kakashi barked and nodded and stood up. _I'm not going down with one attack, there is no way._

"Giga impact!" Ash ordered.

Kakashi ran on all fours and charged with impeccable speed, he gathered chakra into his arms and legs and tackled Electivire, who flew into the wall on impact.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the challenger wins the round." The robotic ref called.

"Return Electivire, wow this battle is getting good! Go Jolteon!" Volkner yelled and Jolteon was released. "Jolteon! Use quick attack!"

"Close combat!" Ash ordered and Kakashi sidestepped quick attack and did another combo of taijutsu moves. "Flamethrower!" and Kakashi unleashed a torrent of hot flames right in Jolteon's face.

"Thunderbolt now!" Volkner shouted and jolteon used thunderbolt, only to have Kakashi once again dodge with his superior speed.

"Flamethrower again!" Ash yelled and Kakashi did another flamethrower, hitting jolteon. "Double Kick!"

Kakashi kicked Jolteon, then twisted his body around again for another roundhouse kick.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! The challenger wins the round." The robotic ref called.

"Wow, Ash is on a roll." Brock commented.

"I think it's partly because Worgen will dodge on his own without Ash's command when it needs to." Flint said. "I can see it, Ash's new Pokémon is definitely no rookie when it comes to battling, Worgen is a combat veteran."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, even though Worgen listens to Ash, he will evade attacks on his own without command, he does it because he knows Ash means for him to dodge, but he doesn't have the reaction time to issue the order to do so, same goes for a lot of trainers. And the way Worgen dodges, he doesn't just dodge to get out of the way, he moves closer to the opponent when doing so, giving Ash an opportune time to strike." Flint explained.

"Wow." Brock and Dawn said.

"This is amazing Ash! Return Jolteon and let's go Luxray!" Volkner shouted.

"LUX!" Luxray growled.

"Worgen! Double Team!" Ash shouted. Kakashi used the regular clone technique and soon dozens of copies of him were on the field.

"Close Combat!" Ash ordered and Kakashi blurred in from the side and did a harsh combo of taijutsu moves. "Flamethrower!" and a torrent of flames engulfed Luxray.

"Thunder fang!" Volkner growled.

Since Luxray was so close, he was able to charge up his fangs and bite Kakashi in the shoulder and electrocute him.

Kakashi howled in pain.

"Finish luxray with lightning blade!" Ash countered. Kakashi charged up his Raikiri and thrust it at Luxray's neck, releasing his fangs and was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The challenger wins!" The robot announced.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash shouted happily.

"Here Ash, you definitely deserve this… the Beacon Badge." Volkner smiled after he returned Luxray to his pokeball.

"Alright! I've got…THE BEACON BADGE!" Ash grinned with his pose.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed.

Kakashi just sweatdropped.

"Return Worgen, you did great! You deserve a long rest." Ash said and Kakashi was sucked into his pokeball in a flash of red light.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to the Pokémon center to get Worgen looked at, then we can head to the port to get on the Ferry for Lily of the Valley Island." Ash said.

Dawn and Brock nodded and they all headed toward the Pokemon Center

Kakashi heard Ash's words from inside his pokeball as well as seeing a window to the outside world so he could see what was going on somewhat. He distinctly wondered why Pikachu disliked being in a pokeball, maybe he didn't like being confined and alone. _It's pretty relaxing in_ _here, but it's also kind of lonely in here…_

Kakashi was then checked by Nurse Joy, she treated some of his wounds and said that he just needed to rest a bit. She then put him back inside his pokeball.

Ash took Worgen back and they headed to the port, Ash all the while admiring his completed set of Sinnoh league badges.

"What! The ferry is already gone?" Ash exclaimed at the clerk inside the building.

"I think that's the ferry over there Ash…" Dawn said as she pointed towards the large boat that was sailing off.

"Piplup… (Aww man…)" Piplup grumbled.

"Hmm, the next ferry is tomorrow morning…" Brock said looking at the schedule.

"Guess we'll have to hang here…" Ash sighed.

"Relax, no need to worry, there's lots of time." Dawn said.

"Floatzel, let's go!" A voice shouted from the outside.

"Huh?" The trio said and ran outside.

"Kenny!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Floatzel! Whirlpool!" Kenny ordered his Pokémon. A girl named Jasmine was beside him, watching him. A large whirlpool was formed at floatzel's mouth. "Now aim at the whirlpool and use Aqua jet!"

The Pokémon did as was told and landed perfectly.

"So, what did you think?" Kenny asked the girl.

"A whirlpool and Aqua jet combination? That's pretty good! That would multiply their strengths even in a normal battle!" Jasmine replied happily.

"Look!" Ash said, pointing at the pair.

"It's Jasmine!" Brock shouted with hearts in his eyes.

"Jasmine?" Dawn asked, confused.

"She's the leader at the Olivine Gym." Ash replied. "Her partner steelix is awesomely strong."

"It's been too long Jasmine!" Brock said with the hearts in his eyes bigger than ever.

"Hold on, its Brock isn't it?" Jasmine asked as Brock took her hands into his.

Brock began his heartfelt confession of love… that is until croagunk used poison jab and dragged his trainer away.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the sight from his pokeball.

Everyone exchanged greetings with each other, meanwhile Team Rocket was hiding behind some crates, plotting to steal floatzel. Jasmine explained that she wanted to sharpen up her skills and see the world, so one of her colleagues is watching over the gym for her as she does so.

Just then a giant robot hand grabbed floatzel. Kakashi growled from inside his pokeball, ready to break out and aid Ash if needed.

"Overheat!" A voice commanded. An Infernape unleashed the fire move at the meowth shaped balloon and sent them blasting off, floatzel was released from the robotic hand's grasp. Kenny quickly checked if his Pokémon was alright.

"I'm sure glad I made it in time Ash." Flint said with a grin.

"I knew that Infernape was yours Flint." Ash replied. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to see you before you left and continued your journey." Flint answered him. "After all, it was you who brought my old best buddy Volkner back to his old electrifying self. And that took some doing."

"Oh, thanks!" Ash replied sheepishly with a grin.

"He wanted to come too but he's busy taking on challengers so he told me to give a big hello to all of you." Flint said.

Jasmine then challenged Flint to a battle, introducing herself as the Olivine gym leader. Flint happily agreed and everyone relocated themselves to a nearby field.

"I think I'll stick with infernape." Flint said.

"I choose Steelix!" Jasmine said and released Steelix.

Dawn scanned the large rock snake Pokémon with her pokedex. "Why would she choose a steel type, Infernape has the advantage being a fire type."

"Steelix is her strongest partner, and that Iron tail was strong!" Ash commented.

"Pika! (Yeah!)" Pikachu said.

Ash released his infernape so the fire monkey Pokémon could observe Flint's Infernape and possibly learn from the battle.

Kenny was cheering for Jasmine. Brock became the referee for the battle.

"Why don't you go first?" Flint suggested.

"Iron tail! Let's go!" Jasmine ordered.

"Dodge it!" Flint shouted. Infernape dodged by jumping high into the air.

"Infernape has been trained well… Iron tail again! Aim well!" Jasmine commanded.

"Deflect it!" Flint yelled.

"Sandstorm!" Jasmine shouted.

"Reflect that!" Flint ordered.

"Wow! Infernape completely deflected that sandstorm!" Ash said with awe.

Infernape quickly ended the battle with flare blitz by the command of it's trainer.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner!" Brock announced.

It was soon the evening and Flint was giving some battle tips to Ash and Jasmine.

"I train as hard as I possibly can, though I would like to try and battle Worgen at least once, that Pokémon is at a very high level." Flint commented when he saw the werewolf Pokémon wipe out all of Volkner's Pokémon with little to no trouble.

"Cool! I'll take up that challenge sometime!" Ash agreed.

Kenny then challenged Ash to a battle, if Kenny won, Dawn would go on a journey with him.

Ash's stomach rumbled so he suggested that they battle the next day so he could eat dinner.

When Ash began training buizel after dinner, Empoleon, Kenny's Pokémon desired to battle the water weasel. Ash agreed since buizel wanted to battle as well. They decided to have the match, early next morning.

**Morning**

The battle ended with Ash losing, Brock told Ash that sometimes during a battle, the worst enemy could be over confidence. Ash understood what Brock was trying to say.

Kakashi knew that was going to happen and watched everything silently in his pokeball.

They finally got on the ferry towards Lily of the Valley island.

**Timeskip: Battle with Tobias**

**(AN: All battles before this went as Canon, I was just too lazy to write what you can watch easily online. I made the battle between Ash and Tobias the Final match while the match between Paul and Ash was the semi finals.)**

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Luster Purge Latios!" Tobias ordered.

Pikachu steadily forced his way through the powerful luster purge.

"Iron tail now!" Ash shouted. Pikachu managed an Iron tail on Latios' head, resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Pikachu and Latios were down.

"Pikachu and Latios are both unable to battle." The referee announced.

"Latios Return, you did well." Tobias said, returning the eon Pokémon. Ash went and picked up Pikachu, and set the Pokémon down on the stretcher that Nurse Joy and chansey provided when they rushed into the stadium.

"Tobias as 4 Pokémon left and Ash is down to his last Pokémon, will Ash Ketchum pull a miracle victory with his mystery Pokémon?" The announcer shouted into the mic.

The cheers were loud, wanting to see the rest of the epic battle.

"Trainers, send out your Pokémon!" The ref said.

"Dragonite! Time to battle!" Tobias said and sent out Dragonite.

"And Tobias' third Pokémon is dragonite!" The announcer shouted.

"It's up to you… Worgen! I choose you!" Ash yelled and released Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a vicious howl, as if trying to intimidate dragonite.

"What Pokémon is that? I've never seen anything like it before folks!" The announcer excitedly announced.

Trainers all over pointed their pokedexes at Kakashi, but none received any information.

"Hold on a sec everyone! We just received some information on Ash Ketchum's mystery Pokémon! This Pokémon was just recently discovered by Ash Ketchum himself! This Pokémon apparently has no weaknesses or strengths, but is extremely strong and agile. There is no specific type that Worgen falls into." The announcer explained and an image of Worgen that Prof. Oak took appeared on the screen as Ash's last Pokémon.

Everyone cheered at the appearance of a new species of Pokémon.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref called.

"Dragonite, use hyper beam!" Tobias ordered, dragonite readied the hyper beam and released it.

"Dodge and use Giga impact!" Ash shouted. Kakashi immediately dodged the incoming beam and slammed into dragonite with full force, causing the Pokémon to go flying into the wall.

Dragonite winced as he pulled himself out of the wall and flew into the air in front of his trainer.

Kakashi had his eyes locked on dragonite, he had already examined hyper beam with his sharingan, it would have hurt a lot if it had hit. Dragonite roared at him, which Kakashi answered with a vicious snarl and bared his razor sharp teeth.

"Dragon claw!" Tobias ordered.

Dragonite charged Kakashi with a dragon claw. Kakashi inwardly scoffed at the attack that could be easily avoided, he deflected the attack easily, allowing an opportune time to strike.

Ash saw this and shouted "Close combat, let's go!"

Kakashi obeyed and unleashed a flurry of combos at dragonite, who wailed in pain from the large amount of damage despite being strong against fighting type moves, then again, Kakashi was never categorized and his moves were only similar to Pokémon moves.

"Seismic toss dragonite!" Tobias growled.

Dragonite grabbed Kakashi and shot into the air.

"Get away Worgen!" Ash desperately shouted. Kakashi only rolled his eyes and used a substitution, switching places with dragonite, so now he was the one grabbing Dragonite and pinning the dragon to his body.

"Wow! Worgen somehow switched places with Dragonite!" The announcer yelled excitedly.

"Awesome job Worgen! Now use seismic toss as well!" Ash commanded.

Kakashi didn't quite know what seismic toss was, so he performed the secondary lotus instead, it was close enough right?

Kakashi began their decent started to spin to increase the damage on the victim.

"Thunderbolt!" Tobias ordered, trying to get Kakashi to let go.

Dragonite used thunderbolt, but Kakashi just simply gritted his teeth and bore with the pain and slammed dragonite into the ground, he flipped and landed gracefully in front of Ash.

The dust cleared and dragonite was clearly knocked out if the swirly eyes were anything to go by.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Worgen is the winner!" The ref called and everyone cheered for Kakashi and Ash.

Tobias returned dragonite to his pokeball after saying a few words of praise.

"You were amazing Worgen! Can you keep it up?" Ash asked Kakashi excitedly.

Kakashi looked at Ash and nodded with a thumbs up.

"Alright!" Ash said with a grin.

"Tyranitar! Let's go!" Tobias shouted and released the pseudo-legendary.

Ash gulped at the sight, but Kakashi wasn't easily intimidated.

"Let the match begin!" The ref shouted and waved his flags.

"Tyranitar, sandstorm!" Tobias ordered his Pokémon.

"Deflect it and use close combat!" Ash commanded.

Just like how Flint's infernape deflected sandstorm, Kakashi did the same, it was harder considering this sandstorm was obviously more powerful than steelix's. Kakashi managed to deflect the attack, much to Tobias' and Tyranitar's shock, Kakashi then landed a powerful combo of extremely effective moves on the opponent.

"Worgen lands a super effective hit on Tyranitar! Is this the end?" The announced yelled.

"Rock smash Tyranitar! Full power!" Tobias ordered. The pseudo legendary gritted his teeth in pain and did as he was told.

"Dodge and use Hydro pump!" Ash shouted. Kakashi easily dodged with his superior speed and went through a series of handseals and unleashed a powerful torrent of water right at Tyranitar.

"Flamethrower now!" Tobias commanded his Pokémon.

Fire met water and an explosion of steam was created.

Ash decided to trust Kakashi and shout "Close combat again!" hoping that Kakashi would land the hit.

Kakashi smirked and used the sharingan and sense of smell to find his way.

"What? Try and use rock smash if Worgen gets close tyranitar!" Tobias ordered.

All anyone could hear was sounds of blows being dealt. The smoke cleared to reveal Tyranitar knocked out and Kakashi standing over him, rubbing his arm where Tyranitar managed to hit him.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Worgen is the winner!" The ref called.

"Tyranitar, return, you did great." Tobias said with a small smile.

"You did it worgen! You were awesome!" Ash praised. Kakashi just inwardly smiled.

"Salamence! Your turn!" Tobias said and released another pseudo-legendary.

"Let the match begin!" The ref called.

"Aerial ace! Let's go!" Tobias shouted. Salamence quickly shot forward at incredible speed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi cursed and swiftly dodged out of the way, only for salamence to quickly turn and bash into Kakashi, making him howl in pain.

"No! Worgen! Are you okay?" Ash asked Kakashi.

Kakashi grunted and stood up, grateful this form was very durable to damage and such. He barked in approval and glared at the dragon Pokémon.

"Zen Headbutt!" Tobias ordered and Salamence charged Kakashi again.

"Get on Salamence and use Lightning blade!" Ash commanded.

_Easier said than done._ Kakashi inwardly grumbled and waited for the right moment before sidestepping out of the way, twisting his body to face Salamence and grab onto the neck of the dragon Pokémon.

"Throw it off!" Tobias shouted at Salamence, who did various barrel rolls and flips to try and get Kakashi to fall off.

Kakashi was having none of that by sticking himself to the Pokémon with chakra. He charged up his lightning blade and slashed at the head, making Salamence roar in pain as the lighting blade struck home. Kakashi struck the Pokémon again, eliciting another cry of pain. Kakashi quickly leapt off Salamence as the dragon crashed into the ground, him landed gracefully.

"And Salamence crashes into the ground! Is this it for Salamence?" The announcer announced.

"Get up Salamence and use dragon breath!" Tobias yelled. Salamence got up shakily and did a wide spread dragon breath.

"Dig!" Ash ordered and Kakashi disappeared into the ground.

Salamence finished his attack and looked around questioningly for his opponent.

"Where is it?" Tobias muttered under his breath.

"Lightning blade!" Ash commanded and Kakashi burst forth from the ground and landed a direct hit on the underside of Salamence, sending the Pokémon into the air momentarily before crashing back into the ground.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Worgen is the winner!" the ref announced.

The cheers were deafening as the match was finally entering the climax.

"Good Job Worgen, just one more battle, and we can win this!" Ash encouraged.

Kakashi panted, tired from chakra use from his lightning blade, but he deduced he had enough for one more battle. He barked in approval.

"I must say Ash, this is by far the best battle I've ever had, let this final match decide who is the winner between us. Garchomp! It's time!" Tobias said with a smile of excitement and released his final Pokémon.

"And Tobias' final Pokémon is Garchomp, can Worgen once again triumph for a turnaround win for Ash Ketchum?" The announced shouted into the mic, eliciting cheers from the crowd.

"And let the final match begin!" The referee called out.

"Electric attacks won't work Worgen, Garchomp is also a ground type." Ash said.

Kakashi inwardly cursed.

Dig!" Ash commanded, Kakashi obeyed and disappeared into the ground.

"Earthquake!" Tobias said with a smirk.

"Worgen! Get out of the ground now!" Ash shouted as the ground began to shake from the earthquake attack, Kakashi was caught halfway out of the ground, and suffered a bit of damage.

"Use surf!" Tobias ordered and Garchomp unleashed a huge wave of water.

"Rock climb now Worgen!" Ash commanded, Kakashi immediately created the mud wall to protect himself from the wave of water.

"Smash through that wall with Rock smash Garchomp!" Tobias yelled, resulting in Garchomp smashing through the wall, but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Giga Impact now!" Ash ordered and Kakashi crashed into Garchomp, who was caught off guard and sent skidding across the ground.

"Get up and use Aerial Ace!" Tobias shouted. Garchomp swiftly got up and darted towards Kakashi.

"Dodge and use close combat!" Ash exclaimed. Kakashi quickly moved out of the way and bashed Garchomp into the ground and did a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Dragon Rage!" Tobias commanded, Garchomp released a torrent of blue flames toward Kakashi, who dodged out of range. "Dragon Rush!"

"Aura sphere!" Ash countered. Kakashi used Rasengan and charged at Garchomp, who was also coming towards him. Their attacks met and a huge explosion that nearly knocked Tobias and Ash off their feet occurred.

They waited for the smoke to die down to see both Kakashi and Garchomp on the ground, both struggling to get up.

"Come on Worgen! Get up! You can do it!" Ash encouraged.

"Garchomp! I know you can get up!" Tobias urged his Pokémon.

Both struggled to their feet, glaring at each other tiredly.

Kakashi suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout his entire body and fell forward. _I'm sorry Ash, but it looks like you aren't going to win this tournament…_ He thought fleetingly before he blacked out.

"Worgen is unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner. The winner of the Sinnoh league is Tobias!" The referee called.

The cheers were deafening as Ash recalled Kakashi back into his pokeball and proudly shook hands with Tobias.

"That was a fantastic battle Ash, I look forward to battling you again someday." Tobias said with a smile.

"Same here Tobias, and congratulations for winning the league!" Ash said with a grin.

All of the Victory tournament contestants were gathered in the main stadium for the awards ceremony.

"For 3rd place, we have Paul from Veilstone City!" Mr. Goodshow announced. Paul looked shocked for a moment before going up on stage and standing on the 3rd place podium. He received a bronze trophy from Cynthia, the Sinnoh league champion.

The crowd cheered for Paul wildly.

"2nd place is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Mr. Goodshow announced. Ash grinned as he got on the 2nd placed podium on the stage and received a silver trophy from Cynthia.

The cheers were almost deafening.

"And 1st place goes to Tobias!" exclaimed as Tobias got on stage with Paul and Ash, and received a gold trophy from Cynthia.

The crowd exploded with cheers as the everyone was congratulated.

**Okay now, I'm going to put up a poll to see whether you guys want me to end this fic soon OR Kakashi continues his mission with Ash in the Unova Region. I know I haven't updated my fics in a while, I just hadn't had a lot of inspiration, resulting in a writer's block. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking such a long break, i didn't have the drive to write any fics, but yesterday i did and i wrote chapter 3, hopefully chapter 4 will be on the way soon! So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"The Unova Region? Of course I want to go!" Ash practically shouted with glee.<p>

On the way back to Pallet town, Brock had decided to become a Pokémon doctor after Happiny evolved into Chansey and healed the sick Pokémon on the ship. They parted ways again and Ash proudly presented his 2nd place trophy to his mother, who smothered her only son with affection and a hearty meal. Professor Oak had a conference in Unova and suggested that Delia and Ash come with him, to see the new region.

"Did you only bring Pikachu with you?" Professor Oak asked him as they rode the plane to Unova.

"No, I'm bringing Worgen with me, since he's a new species and all, he's special that way, I want to keep him with me." Ash replied, taking out Kakashi's pokeball. "He could be an new legendary for all we know, I mean, he's just so strong, taking out 3 of Tobias' Pokémon then nearly beating the last one, and considering on how strong Tobias's Darkrai and Latios were, it obviously was no easy feat for Worgen, since all my other Pokémon were wiped out so easily.

"I see Ash, it is very obvious that Worgen is your strongest Pokémon, then Charizard coming second. I'm glad you're taking Worgen with you, a powerhouse like him could get you out of some tight spots were Pikachu can't." Professor Oak said with a nod.

"Worgen is such a sweetie." Delia sighed. "I saw him playing with some of the baby Pokémon at the lab."

"Wow, so Worgen is really a softy huh?" Ash said with a grin. Pikachu laughed.

Soon they arrived at the airport and an odd storm happened, striking Pikachu with lightning. Zekrom had created the storm and soon went away. Pikachu had some sparks come out of his cheeks but he felt fine. So Professor Juniper met up with them and they drove to her lab, Ash and Pikachu were amazed by the new Unova Pokémon, in which he was informed that Pokémon from Unova could not be found anywhere else.

They decided to see if Pikachu was harmed at all by the strange lightning and they did some tests.

"Hmm, it looks like Pikachu's electric sacs are overloaded by that lightning… have Pikachu try a thundershock and check to make sure he's okay." Professor Juniper said. (Yes, it's different from the anime, I want them to figure out what is wrong with Pikachu earlier than later)

"Okay Pikachu, lay one on me!" Ash ordered after pulling off the wires on Pikachu. Pikachu attempted to use thundershock, but it didn't work, he tried again, but all he got were sparks.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out in alarm.

"Oh dear, it looks like Pikachu can't use a single electric attack." Professor Juniper said with a sigh.

"Now I'm really glad you brought Worgen along." Professor Oak said. "Until Pikachu recovers his electric abilities, you better leave the battling to Worgen."

"Hehe, I guess your right!" Ash sheepishly smiled.

"Worgen? You mean the newest Pokémon discovered? You brought him? May I see him?" Professor Juniper asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, come on out Worgen!" Ash called out and threw his pokeball, which opened to release Kakashi. The Shinobi turned Pokémon turned to Ash questioningly, as he was not called to battle. "Worgen, Professor Juniper just wants to take a look at you okay?" Ash told Kakashi, who nodded.

"_Hey Pikachu, what's wrong?"_ Kakashi asked his Pokémon friend, which came out a series of yips and barks.

"Pikachu, pikapi! Chu! Kachu pi!" Pikachu replied, which translated to "_Got hit by some kind of odd lightning, now I can't use any electric attacks."_

"_Wow, that sucks, I guess I'm going to cover battling huh?" _ Kakashi said sympathetically to Pikachu as Professor Juniper examined and scanned him to get stats on the computer.

"_Yep_." Pikachu answered which came out as "Pika."

A lab assistant came in, explaining that a new trainer that was about to start his journey came to pick up his starter Pokémon.

Professor Oak quickly explained to Ash that one of Professor Juniper's duties was to give all the new trainers in the Unova Region their starter Pokémon.

"Wow! Starter Pokémon! Awesome." Ash said and went with Professor Juniper to meet the new trainer.

"_I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless."_ Kakashi said to Pikachu, who laughed because it was true. Kakashi followed Ash as the Lab assistant got the starter Pokémon.

"Worgen, you want to come to?" Ash asked as he saw his Pokémon follow him. Kakashi nodded, staying close to Ash like a bodyguard. Kakashi in his Pokémon form was quite an intimidating sight as he stood at roughly 7-8 feet tall, obvious strong muscles, sharp claws and teeth, and the scar over his left eye with the sharingan finished the look. "No offence Worgen, but you might scare the starter Pokémon, I'll call you out when I need you, alright?" Ash said as it was obvious the Lab assistant was wary of the intimidating werewolf Pokémon.

Kakashi made a whining sound and agreed, allowing himself to be returned to his pokeball, it was a good thing that for some reason, he could hear what was going on outside of his pokeball, so he could release himself if Ash ever needed his help.

Ash was met with the sight of a boy with sand coloured hair, taking pictures of the lab.

"Hello Trip, welcome." Professor Juniper greeted the boy.

"Hi Professor Juniper, I'm finally ready to set off on my journey as a Pokémon trainer." Trip said.

"I know you've waited a long time for this day, welcome to the world of Pokémon!" Professor Juniper said with a smile.

"So hey! I bet you were so excited last night that you couldn't even sleep a wink! I was the exact same way." Ash said excitedly to Trip.

"Who're you?" Trip bluntly asked Ash.

"Trip, meet Ash, he's come from all the way from Pallet town in the Kanto region." Professor Juniper introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Trip!" Ash greeted with an air of friendliness.

"You're from Pallet town? Kanto region?" Trip said almost incredulously and laughed a bit.

"Huh?" Ash sounded out in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"See, I was just thinking that a guy like you came from the boonies." Trip rudely stated with a mocking tone.

"Huh? Hey! What do you mean boonies?" Ash nearly shouted.

Kakashi decided to release himself from his pokeball and appeared behind Trip. Kakashi growled as he glared down at the boy who insulted Ash so rudely.

Trip turned around to see Kakashi glaring down at him. Trip made a scared sound and backed up away from the intimidating Pokémon.

"Worgen, no!" Ash said, quickly coming in between Trip and Kakashi. "Look, I know he insulted me, but there's no reason to scare him like that… even though he kind of deserved it…" Ash said before mumbling the last part almost inaudibly.

Kakashi picked up the last part and hid a grin but instead whined, drooping his ears and was returned to his pokeball, but not before giving Trip an icy glare which scared the boy again into backing up another step.

"Control your Pokémon, just what you'd expect with someone from the boonies." Trip snapped at Ash, who merely glared at the new trainer.

"C'mon, today is your first day as a trainer! So it's a happy day!" Professor Juniper said, trying to break up the tension in the room. It worked as she went and picked up one of the 3 pokeballs. "Now you can choose your partner among these three types. First is Tepig, a fire type!" she said, releasing the Pokémon.

The little fire pig appeared in front of Ash.

"Whoa! Awesome, so your called a tepig!" Ash said before tepig ran away from Ash and snorted out a bit of ember. "That's a fire type, nice and fiery."

"Up next is Oshawott, a water type!" Professor Juniper said and released the otter Pokémon.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest?" Ash said to Oshawott, who looked surprised at the compliment and accepted it.

"Finally Snivy, a grass type!" Professor Juniper said, releasing the grass snake.

"Cool! This one has plenty of confidence!" Ash said as he saw Snivy appear beside Oshawott, tepig went to stand in between them so they lined up. "Each one of them would be great to train, so it's going to be one tough choice…"

"Don't forget, I'm the one who gets to choose." Trip said to him.

"Don't worry, I know that." Ash said, not taking his eyes off the starter Pokémon. "But if it was up to me… well that's a tough one…"

"Hmm." Trip said and snapped a picture of the Pokémon. "I've decided, I'm choosing Snivy."

Snivy lifted his chin up at that, obviously proud of being chosen by Trip. Tepig scowled a bit and Oshawott was absolutely shell shocked at not being picked.

"Okay, first of all, here's your very own pokedex." Professor Juniper said, handing a pokedex to Trip.

"Thanks Professor." Trip said politely and used the pokedex to scan Snivy.

:: Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected. Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. ::

Trip then put away the pokedex, much to Ash's displeasure as Professor Juniper handed Trip 5 pokeballs, telling him that he could hold up to 6 Pokémon with them.

"Yeah, that's basic." Trip replied, taking them.

"And this is Snivy's pokeball, take good care of it." She told him.

"Right." Trip said as he took the miniaturized pokeball before enlarging it and calling Snivy back. "Ok Snivy, let's get this journey started."

"Have a great journey, good luck." The female professor said sincerely.

"Thanks, for everything." Trip said and turned to leave.

Ash ran to follow him and saw him outside. "Trip, wait up!"

Trip turned to see Ash run up to him.

"Hey trip, going to gym battles?" Ash asked.

"That's basic. Pokémon trainers go around challenging gyms and try to win 8 badges, so they can enter the Unova league." Trip replied with a smirk.

"Really? That's just like back in Kanto." Ash told him.

"PIKA PI!"

Ash turned to see Pikachu run up to him. "Pikachu! Done with your tests huh?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said after hopping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Trip asked and pulled out his Pokedex.

:: Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon, and the evolve form of Pichu. Pickachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises its tail to check its surroundings. ::

Trip then started taking pictures of Pikachu.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked questioningly.

"This is why we don't like people from the boonies." Trip stated rudely. "Listen up, a Pikachu in the Unova region is huge, it's a really big deal."

"Hey… it's not a big deal, Pikachu is my number 1 partner and buddy." Ash said proudly.

"Pika pika." Pikachu replied, which translated to "_Of course I am."_

"Is it strong?" Trip asked.

"Oh you bet! But Pikachu can't battle right now, when we arrived there was a weird thunderstorm and a lightning bolt struck Pikachu and ever since, he couldn't use any electric attacks." Ash explained solemnly with Pikachu now drooping his ears sadly.

"Hmph, that's too bad, I was looking forward to testing myself against a trainer from the boonies." Trip said with a cocky smirk.

"Hey, I can still battle you know, I still have one other Pokémon!" Ash retorted, Kakashi's pokeball in hand.

Trip had nearly forgotten the other Pokémon Ash had, Worgen. He swallowed nervously at the thought of his new Pokémon battling against _that,_ and said "Of course."

They relocated themselves to a field beside the Lab after Ash left Pikachu with Professor Juniper and Professor Oak to see if they could do something about Pikachu's lack of ability to use electric attacks.

Trip released Snivy and the little grass snake looked confident he would beat any Pokémon Ash would have.

"Worgen, come on out!" Ash said and released Kakashi from his pokeball.

Kakashi remained calm and collected on the outside with an air of confidence as he looked at his opponents. He nearly smirked at the scared look on the Snivy's face as the grass Pokémon saw his opponent.

Trip scanned Kakashi with his pokedex.

:: Worgen, the recently discovered werewolf Pokémon. Worgen is an extremely versatile Pokémon and is able to use various types of attacks. Not much else is known about this mysterious Pokémon, more research is needed. ::

Trip put away his pokedex and took several pictures. "I'll go first, Snivy! Use tackle!" Trip ordered.

Snivy quickly collected himself and charged in for a tackle.

Ash knew Worgen would not lose, Worgen was most definitely his strongest Pokémon, so he didn't even have to say anything, he was confident that Worgen could take care of himself.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the tackle attack and simply smacked the Snivy out of the air when it jumped to tackle him.

Trip growled and shouted "Use Cut Snivy!"

Snivy regained its balance after being smacked out of the air and aimed a cut attack at the werewolf Pokémon.

Kakashi merely sidestepped and let the attack sail past him.

Trip had had enough of the obvious one-sided battle and ordered Snivy to do its most powerful attack. "Snivy! Use Leaf tornado now!"

Snivy spun and soon a tornado of leaves started at the tail and because to grow bigger.

Kakashi opened his closed left eye to reveal the sharingan and quickly analyzed the attack. It was nothing compared to the attacks that Tobias' Pokémon could dish out.

"Worgen, flamethrower." Ash ordered to counter the leaf tornado, he knew that the leaf tornado wouldn't do anything serious, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Kakashi knew that through the tone of the voice that Ash wanted him to take it easy, so he used a low level flamethrower, which ploughed through the leaf tornado that was just released and incinerated Snivy.

When the flames died down, Snivy was knocked out. "Snivy, return!" Trip said, obviously disappointed that he lost, but he knew he was outclassed as soon as he finished listening to the Pokedex's description of Kakashi. "You're stronger than I thought Ash, I guess not all trainers from the boonies are as weak as I believed them to be." Trip said with reluctant respect towards Ash's ownership of such a strong Pokémon.

"Thanks Trip." Ash said, accepting the hidden apology.

Trip turned to leave, waving his hand as a sign of goodbye as he left.

"Good Job Worgen…" Ash said before the mysterious storm appeared above the lab again and the wind picked up. Lightning struck and cracked in the sky. Kakashi immediately grabbed and held Ash close to his body, protecting him from the storm. "Get inside Worgen!" Ash ordered and Kakashi ran towards the Lab entrance and pried the rigid doors open and back into the lab were Pikachu resided, just in time to see the Lab assistant run out of the room on Professor Juniper's orders since the entire building blacked out.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad you're safe, I was so worried when the storm appeared again." Delia said, running up to Ash, who was put down on the floor by Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I had Worgen to protect me, right buddy?" Ash said confidently.

Kakashi barked in agreement. "_Of course._"

Lightning struck again and volts of electricity was pumped into Pikachu, who was crying out in pain. Electricity streaked across the room and Kakashi placed himself protectively in front of Ash and his mother, who were very close to Pikachu.

"The system and lab, it's going to be destroyed!" Professor Juniper cried out.

"All because of that lightning? Is the legendary Pokémon from the Unova region behind all of this?" Professor Oak questioned as he looked out the window.

Kakashi heard a roar of some sort come from the storm and ominous red eyes.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried as he fell down and writhed.

Ash tried to get to Pikachu, but Kakashi knocked him away and grabbed Pikachu himself, resulting in both Pokémon having extreme amounts of electricity pulse through them. But pikachu's cries lessened a little because Kakashi was sharing the burden, whom of which was growling and snarling at the pain.

Suddenly the storm vanished as if it was never there and Kakashi was thrown off of Pikachu and slammed into the ground.

"Worgen! Pikachu!" Ash said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"_As much as you can be after having that lightning hit you, yeah I'm definitely fine."_ Kakashi grunted with sarcasm as he stood up shakily and stretched a bit, the pain now dulling and going away.

Suddenly the computers came back to life.

"Huh? The systems are back on?" Professor Juniper asked no one in particular.

"Osha oshawott." The little water Pokémon said, having been in the room the whole time.

"_Whoa, now that was exhilarating! I feel better than ever! And I can use my electric attacks again!"_ Pikachu shouted with glee. "Pika! Pikachu pika pi!"

"_How was that exhilarating?"_ Kakashi asked Pikachu.

"_Dunno, but I feel great now!"_ Pikachu replied. "Pika!" and showed this by channeling electricity to his tail.

"Wow Pikachu, does that mean your okay now?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered. "_Definitely!"_

"Okay Pikachu, now use thunderbolt on me!" Ash ordered. Pikachu complied and shot a thunderbolt at Ash, who merely took it and shouted "Now volt tackle!" Pikachu did so and slammed into Ash, who in turn slammed into the wall. "Wow… you're really alright…" He said before falling over.

"… _idiot."_ Kakashi deadpanned as he watched Ash order himself to get hit by Pikachu.

Later Professor Juniper and Oak went outside and looked at the sky.

"Do you really think that it was the legendary Zekrom that caused the storm?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I think this calls for some additional research." Professor Oak replied.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as they went outside as well. Kakashi followed right behind them as they looked at the sunset. "When it comes to Pokémon in the Unova region, there's so much stuff I don't know, know what I mean buddy?" He asked Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu replied. "_Yeah."_

At dinner Ash announced that he decided to have his new journey in the Unova region, surprising his mother and Professor Oak. Pikachu sat beside his trainer with a bowl of Pokémon food and Kakashi beside Pikachu, with his own larger bowl of food.

Kakashi was reluctant to eat the Pokémon food at first considering he was human before, but it actually tasted very good to him and didn't mind eating the kibble like food.

"Of course, no one knows you better than me." Delia said with amusement.

"I presume you'll be visiting all of the Pokémon gyms?" Professor Oak asked.

"That's the plan, I'm gunna go meet and beat the 8 gym leaders, get 8 badges and then, win the Unova league!" Ash said with confidence.

"Well, then I'll continue to look after your Pokémon back at my lab." Professor Oak said. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Pikachu, take good care of Ash, you too Worgen, take good care of him." Delia said.

"_Of course I will!"_ Pikachu said. "Pika pika!"

"_You can count on us."_ Kakashi put in.

"And call us from time to time. I look forward to hearing about the new Pokémon you've met. How does that sound?" Professor Oak asked.

"You got it." Ash agreed with Pikachu.

After dinner Professor Juniper handed Ash a new set of pokeballs and a new pokedex and informed Ash that the nearest Pokémon gym was in Striaton city. "Maybe you'll even run into Trip, he did leave earlier than you."

"Yeah, I can't wait to battle him again, this time with Pikachu." Ash said.

The next day, Ash and Pikachu were standing outside of the gates in front of the Lab, and as usual, Delia was fussing over her son, asking if he had his handkerchief, underwear and so on. Kakashi was inside his pokeball, resting.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not a little kid." Ash said with embarrassment.

"There's a Pokémon center on the other side of the forest, stop by there if you need help." Professor Juniper suggested.

"Right, see you later!" Ash said and turned to leave.

"Take care Ash! And be safe!" Delia called out after him.

"Ash good luck! And have fun!" Professor Oak shouted.

Oshawott was hiding behind the gate, watching Ash leave.

**In the forest.**

"Maybe I'll meet a bug type Pokémon first, or maybe a grass type or water type." Ash said excitedly as he jogged through the forest.

He saw something poke out of the bush and pointed his pokedex at it.

:: Axew, the tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out. ::

Ash had a deadpan look on his face as he listened to the pokedex's description. "That doesn't look like this… but I'll catch it anyways, go! Pokeball!" he shouted and threw the pokeball at the presumed Axew.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch?" Ask wondered.

"What the heck was that for?" The girl that was in the bushes shouted at Ash.

"See, I was only trying to catch a Pokémon." Ash quickly replied.

"Oh, so what you're really telling me is that I look like a Pokémon." She said with a leer. "So your pokedex has this cute face in there, tell me, IS IT?" She said gesturing to her face.

"No… uh sorry?" Ash said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Fine." She huffed. "I accept your apology, but you've got a long way to go as a trainer if you think I look like a Pokémon." She chided with an air of superiority.

'_Sheesh, this girl is quite quick to judge Ash's capabilities based on a mistake…'_ Kakashi thought as he listened in from his pokeball, being woken up from the commotion.

"Right Axew?" She said, then the Pokémon the pokedex identified popped out from her hair to grab the fruit she gave to it.

"Axew axew." The little dragon Pokémon said. "_Whatever you say."_

"Wow! That's where it was." Ash exclaimed with surprise as the Axew plopped onto the ground to eat its fruit.

Pikachu made his presence known by walking up beside Ash.

The girl look extremely shocked and nearly shouted "No way! Pikachu?" and picked up Pikachu into her arms and started to snuggle with him. "You've got to be the cutest thing ever! It's so cute! And those jiggly cheeks! You can't find anything this jiggly in Unova!" She said, flicking Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu was obviously uncomfortable and tried to get away. "I for one am dying to know what a Pikachu is doing here, c'mon, tell me tell me tell me!" she demanded.

"We're from Pallet town in the Kanto region." Ash answered.

"Pallet town?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Ash, I'm going to enter the Unova League." Ash declared.

"Isn't that nice, it's nice to meet you." She said putting her hand out to him, poor Pikachu was literally turning blue from being suffocated by the girl's arms. "I'm Iris! Wowweee that tingles!" She said, shouting the last part as Pikachu finally had enough and used thunderbolt to get the girl to let go of him.

Kakashi burst out laughing in his pokeball at that.

After letting go of Pikachu, they found themselves sitting down in the grass where Pikachu was still a little ticked at the smothering he had just received.

Iris apologized and asked if there was a strange storm in Nuvema town, the town where the lab was located. Ash told her that Professor Juniper said that it was Zekrom that caused the storm, which Iris said "No way!" and demanded Ash to tell her everything about the encounter with Zekrom.

Pikachu then spotted a deerling and pointed it out.

"The Pokémon from yesterday!" Ash shouted and ran after the deerling, leaving Iris and Axew behind.

"Wait up! Ash!" Iris called out after him and followed him.

**In a remote cave…**

"I see that you've arrived safely." A male voice from a computer screen said.

"Yes, we successfully infiltrated the Unova region." James answered. Meowth and Jessie was there also, kneeling in front of the screen.

They discussed the plan and Jessie and James asked for their Pokémon, but a female voice from the screen stated that it would blow the trio's cover to use Pokémon that aren't from the Unova region, so they had to catch and use Pokémon from the Unova to help with their plans.

**With Ash and Iris.**

Ash and Iris watched a herd of deerling by a pond from the bushes. So Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

:: Deerling, the season Pokémon. With the change of season, the appearance of deerling changes as well. ::

"Wow, so those are deerling, they're awesome! I'm going to catch it!" Ash declared and threw a pokeball at a deerling, which said Pokémon deflected.

"You're acting like a little kid, when you want to catch a Pokémon, you have to battle it." Iris reminded him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Ash's brashness.

"Oh right! I knew that! Let's do this Pikachu!" Ash said, but the deerling ran away when a group of beaver/squirrel like Pokémon stampeded into the clearing and ran past Ash.

"Your such a little kid." Iris sighed.

"Ax axew!" Axew said, popping out of Iris' hair. "_Totally!"_

That evening, Iris and Ash found a fruit tree and started to eat the fruit for dinner as they sat down on the grass. Axew was already munching on one of the fruits in the pile. Iris wondered what Ash was doing when he enlarged one of his pokeballs.

"What are you doing Ash, they're no Pokémon here to catch." Iris told him.

"I know that, but I have another Pokémon with me that has to eat too you know." Ash replied. "Worgen! Dinner time!" and released Kakashi, who was getting hungry.

Kakashi appeared and flicked his tail and his ears twitched a bit when he analyzed Iris and Axew. He tilted his head in an innocent confusion when Axew yelped and hid in Iris' hair at the sight of the intimidating Pokémon.

"Worgen, it's time to eat." Ash said, patting a spot beside him and gesturing to the fruit.

Kakashi perked up and sat down beside Ash and picked up one of the red fruits to eat. The apple like fruit weren't that big and Kakashi just simply tossed the entire fruit into his mouth and used his strong jaws to chew through it easily then swallowing before taking another.

"What-what Pokémon is that?" Iris asked a little nervously, pointing to Kakashi.

"Huh? Oh, that's Worgen, he's my newest and strongest Pokémon. Not much is known about him because he was just received discovered as a new species of Pokémon by me. Don't let his appearance fool yeah, he's real nice once you get to know him." Ash answered, patting Kakashi's arm.

"I see." Iris said, looking at Kakashi with curiosity.

Ash then started to tell Iris about his encounter with Zekrom, in which Iris said that she really wanted to meet Zekrom on day. Soon Iris fell asleep in the tree.

"The Unova sky is full of stars, from now on, our journey is going to be under this sky." Ash said as he and Pikachu along with Kakashi looked up at the starry night sky.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointed at the light that just streaked across the sky. "_Look!"_

"A shooting star!" Ash said when he saw the streak across the sky. "That's great! Good luck! Pikachu, Worgen, don't you feel lucky to?"

"_Totally!_" Pikachu replied. "Pika pika!"

"_Yeah…"_ Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sky. He wondered about what was going on back home, was he classified as MIA? What about Ryuuto, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai? He hoped that his disappearance from his world didn't cause too much trouble, it were times like these he missed Konoha dearly.

From behind them, the bushes rustled. Kakashi's sensitive ears picked up the moved that was not caused by the wind and turned to look at who was there, only to see the head of the oshawott that had obviously followed them from professor Juniper's lab. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing and dismissed the Pokémon from his mind, though wondering why it was following Ash.

The next morning, Iris and her Axew were nowhere to be found, so Ash and Pikachu set off after Kakashi was returned to his pokeball. Though Ash wondered where Iris had gone to.

Soon as they walked on the path, they saw a small grey bird Pokémon flying above them.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ash asked and took out his pokedex.

:: Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokémon. A pidove's flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is attracted to shiny objects. ::

"Cool! Pidove! Let's go!" Ash said and ran after the bird Pokémon, obviously intent on catching it. They ran to a clearing where there were many pidove. So Ash picked a random one. "Let's battle that one!" He said, pointing towards a lone pidove.

Pikachu was hyped for a battle, and the pidove recognized that it was being challenged.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" Ash ordered.

"Chuuuuu!" Pikachu cried out as it launched the super effective attack at the pidove, it was a direct hit and Pidove went down.

The other pidove of the flock was shocked that one of their own was attacked and began their assault on Ash and Pikachu.

Kakashi recognized the danger outside and released himself and instantly deflected 2 quick attacks and an air cutter from the pidove and gave a vicious snarl, scaring the pidove away from the obviously stronger Pokémon. The pidove that was hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt had enough time to recover and fly off with its friends.

"Wow… thanks Worgen, you really know the best times to come out of your pokeball huh?" Ash said with a nervous laugh along with Pikachu.

Kakashi barked in approval.

"I guess it's never easy catching Pokémon is it? But no way am I giving up!" Ash said.

'_heh, you remind me so much of Naruto, Ash, its sometimes unbelievable.'_ Kakashi thought as he saw the fire burning in Ash's eyes.

They then saw a lone pidove that had not flown off with the others.

"One more! Let's do this Pikachu!" Ash said. "Worgen, return."

Kakashi nodded and was returned to his pokeball.

"Pikachu! Quick attack!" Ash ordered and Pikachu rushed in, hitting pidove square in the chest, which sent the little bird Pokémon skidding on its feet, once it stopped, the pidove shook off the pain. "Now Pikachu! Iron tail!" and Pikachu hardened his tail to iron and smashed his tail onto pidove, in which pidove did not get back up after. "Now's the time! Go pokeball!" Ash shouted and threw the pokeball at the downed pidove.

The pokeball sucked pidove in and after two shakes, pidove broke free and was flying in the air.

"Aw man! And I almost had it too!" Ash said before Pidove launched a gust attack, which Pikachu was bearing through, hanging onto the ground to keep from being blown away. Then pidove dove in for a quick attack, then tried to finish it with an air cutter. The pidove attempted to use quick attack again. "Dodge Pikachu!" Ash ordered and Pikachu jumped out of the way to dodge the incoming attack, making pidove crash into a tree.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded and Pikachu launched the electric attack at Pidove, who had just gotten up, only to be hit by the super effective attack. "This is it, let's go pokeball!" He said and threw the pokeball at the knocked out pidove.

The pokeball sucked Pidove in with a red light and shook several times before clicking, signifying the Pokémon was caught.

"Alright! I got my first Unova Pokémon! I caught a pidove!" Ash said, doing a pose, in which Pikachu joined.

"Then Ash began to dance around with Pikachu in his arms, Kakashi merely smiled slightly at Ash's contagious happiness from inside the pokeball.

Iris then appeared, eating an apple. "You're that excited about catching a little pidove, you're such a little kid." She said in a slight mocking tone.

"Well of course I'm excited, I got a new friend, and pidove is my first Unova Pokémon." Ash told her.

"Well on second thought, you and pidove might be the perfect match." Iris said, accepting the explanation.

Suddenly 2 robotic arms grabbed Axew and Pikachu, team rocket had arrived.

"You guys again?" Ash said in exasperation.

Team rocket launched into one of their intro songs, in which Kakashi tuned out.

"Team rocket, who're they?" Iris asked Ash.

"They're a group of bad guys that steal other people's Pokémon." Ash answered.

Team rocket launched into the explanation of their plan of world domination and stealing trainer's Pokémon and shoved Pikachu and Axew into a glass box.

"Give back Axew, its mine!" Iris shouted at them. "Ash! Get your Pokémon to do something!"

"Fury swipes!" Meowth shouted and lengthened his sharp claws while Jessie released her newly captured Woobat, Iris helped Identify Woobat since Ash didn't know what it was.

"Pidove, I choose you!" Ash said and released the little bird Pokémon he had just recently caught, though pidove was quickly defeated by Jessie's Woobat.

James then started to inflate their hot air balloon and they were getting away.

Ash recalled Pidove and tossed out his most powerful Pokémon, "Worgen, it's up to you!"

Kakashi appeared with a furious howl.

"Worgen! Use-" Ash was about to say before being cut off when Oshawott suddenly appeared and threw its shell at the balloon, popping it and sending it crashing to the ground, making the glass case which Pikachu and Axew were confined in fall to the ground at a dangerous speed. "Worgen! Catch them!"

Kakashi immediately dove and caught the glass box containing Pikachu and Axew, Oshawott was proud that he had hit and popped the balloon and began to celebrate early.

"Break them out Worgen!" Ash ordered and Kakashi used lightning blade to cut the glass box cleanly in half, freeing Pikachu and Axew.

Jessie released Woobat again and ordered it to use air slash, which hit Pikachu and Axew.

"Pikachu!"

"Axew!"

Both trainers rushed to their fallen Pokémon.

Ash growled and shouted "Worgen, flamethrower!"

Kakashi complied and sent a gigantic fireball towards team Rocket, but before it hit them, they used a smoke bomb to get away after Jessie returned Woobat to its pokeball since it was hit by Oshawott's watergun.

"Let's get to the Pokémon center quick!" Iris said.

"Thanks Worgen, return!" Ash said and a red beam hit Kakashi to return him to his pokeball and they ran off towards the Pokémon center, but not after shouting a thank you to Oshawott.

**Pokémon center**

"Your Pokémon are just fine." Nurse Joy said, gesturing to the now perfectly healthy Pikachu, Axew, and Pidove.

"Though I still think you're a little kid, you saved Axew, so thank you."

"We should actually thank Oshawott and Worgen for saving our Pokémon. Though I wonder why Oshawott was following us." Ash wondered.


End file.
